De sonrojos y números exactos
by Viosil Uab
Summary: No puede ser que él, Sirius Black, se sonroje como una Hufflepuff de tercero. Slash, SBRL, Oneshot, MWPPera, etc xD.


N/A: Mucho stress, poco tiempo libre, toneladas de libros que estudiar…no puedo…seguir describiendo…síntomas -muere-

1 2 3

**De sonrojos y números exactos**

Jamás, en más de diecisiete años (y dos meses), Sirius Black se sonrojó.

No lo hizo a los cuatro años, durante una de las fastuosas fiestas del número doce de Grimmauld Place, cuando su madre no lo autorizó a levantarse de la mesa para ir al sanitario y se hizo pis encima por accidente.

Mucho menos cuando cumplió nueve y su tía abuela Casiopea se metió en el baño cuando él recién salía de la ducha y entre nubes de vapor nacarado le dijo con su tono carraspero, fruto de años de cigarro que aún hoy no terminan de matarla, _"no te preocupes querido, de una semilla nace un gran roble"_. No se sonrojó, claro, pero en ese momento deseó que el cigarro obrara mas rápido.

Tampoco unos meses después de cumplir los once, cuando aquel sombrero de trapo remendado gritó un estruendoso "Gryffindor" y sintió como su pecho se llenaba de algo parecido a lo que debía ser la libertad.

Definitivamente no lo hizo a los trece cuando besó por primera vez a una chica, Madeline no-se-que de Ravenclaw, y ni que hablar cuando perdió lo que entre risas James solía llamar "la sacra florecita" con aquella Gryffindor de la que no puede recordar siquiera el nombre, cuando tenía prácticamente quince.

Tal vez sea por eso que, tras repasar tan impecable prontuario, se siente un tanto indignado.

Porque no puede ser que sencillamente se sonroje como una _Hufflepuff de tercero_ por el simple hecho de que a un jodido Remus Lupin, quien duerme como una roca tras su última transformación en una de las impolutas camas de la enfermería, se le haya escapado un _gemido_.

No es por el sonido en si mismo, vamos, no es como si esta fuera la primera vez que escucha gemidos: húmedos, femeninos, llenos de algo desesperado, de esos conoce mucho y podría dar cátedra.

O tal vez si es por como suena: tan diferente, tan nuevo y tan Moony, gutural, casi imperceptible, como el propio Remus. Demasiado _sexy_.

Ya no se tortura intentando negar, cuando menos a sí mismo, las cosas que el condenado licántropo produce en su cuerpo en lugar de atribuirlas a dosis estomacalmente ofensivas de pastel de calabaza como solía hacer hace un par de meses.

Incluso aprendió a vivir con aquel flip-flop que siente en su estomago cada vez que sus dedos se tocan por accidente buscando algún ingrediente en Pociones o con la sensación de que algo venenoso le oprime el pecho cada vez que lo ve tomando notas de Runas Antiguas con algún grupo de Ravenclaws con los cuales comparte un profundo gusto por la poesía, las librerías y el café negro, cosas sobre las cuales él no tiene la menor idea.

Pero cree que esto ya es una abuso, porque no puede ser que él, Sirius Black, mago brillante, rompecorazones nato, estrella del mejor equipo de Quidditch en la historia de Hogwarts y gamberro de pies a cabeza esté así: Reducido a una mole temblorosa con mofletes colorados que se sienta muy al borde de la silla.

Es posible que el sonrojo se esté tomando su buena cuota de venganza, pues tras tantos años de letargo procura expandirse por todo su cuello y la frente cuando el muchacho de cabello castaño revuelto por el sueño saluda con un "la pafoo'" hecho a base de murmullos roncos y una sonrisa agotada. En una suerte que en ese momento sus grandes manos, ásperas por tanto tiempo dedicado al Quidditch y la moto, le aprieten las rodillas temblorosas, o podría perder el control y hacer algo estúpido. Como besarle.

- Hola, Moony – Saluda con una voz igual de ronca - ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Bien – Miente, y lo hace mal, los dos lo saben. Pero también saben que pudo ser mucho peor – Todo gracias a ustedes, gracias a ti – Concluye lleno de una emoción inexplicable y le mira con cansados ojos de un frío color amarillo, que paulatinamente volverán a ser de un calido tono miel.

- Descansa – Ordena con un cierto temblor en la voz, sus manos acomodando las mantas con dedos inseguros.

- Si – Murmuró para luego cerrar los ojos. – Y…Sirius…

- ¿Si?

- Te ves muy bien cuando te sonrojas – Susurró tomando una de las ásperas manos entre las suyas para luego dar un ligero suspiro y volver a dormirse, provocando que el cerebro del antes mencionado Black, solo por omitir otros puntos mas recónditos de su cuerpo, se llenasen de algo que bien podrían ser fuegos artificiales.

Aproximadamente seis horas después, durante el almuerzo y ante las miradas cómplices de Lily y James, así como la de puro desconcierto de Peter, Sirius seguía con una sonrisa tonta dibujada en el rostro.

FIN


End file.
